I Want the Dog
by Kedda
Summary: Why the Shepherds adopted Doc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I spend enough time thinking about it so maybe I should.

Okay. I don't know why I wrote this story. But I did. The whole situation with Doc and the Shepherds seemed strange. But I have watched it a few times now and the one thing that I notice every time is how happy Derek and Addison are. They are grinning like little kids when Doc arrives, especially Addison. And Derek seems happy that Addison is happy, which (as much as I love them together) is a bit out of character. Also Addison's comment about it being just a dog seemed strange 'cause she seemed to be saying it to Derek but didn't seem to mean it how Meredith took it. So I wrote this to appease my doubts.

I hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Addison stared out the window of the hospital. It was raining. Again. It was always raining in Seattle.

"What are you staring at?" Derek questioned as he walked by.

"Nothing," Addison sighed as she turned away from the window and walked with him, "I was just bored. I have nothing to do here, Derek."

Derek turned to face her, "Is there something I can do?"

Addison shook her head, "No. I'll figure something out."

Derek just nodded and continued down the hall.

XXXX

He wasn't looking for it. He just happened to see it. The phone number must have caught his eye. He had called it many times before.

Meredith's dog. She was giving it away. It was a cute dog. Scruffy.

Maybe he should get Addison a dog. They were out in the middle of nowhere and she hated it, but she stayed because he loved it. Maybe a dog would make it less lonely.

Maybe he would get Addison a dog. But not this dog. This was Meredith's dog.

Derek pulled the flier off the wall and put it in his pocket anyway.

XXXX

She wasn't looking for it. She just happened to see it. The name must have caught her eye. She had said it many times before.

Meredith's dog. She was giving it away. It was a cute dog. Scruffy.

Maybe she and Derek should get a dog. They were out in the middle of nowhere. A dog would love it. Maybe a dog would make it less lonely.

Maybe she and Derek should get a dog. But not this dog. This was Meredith's dog.

Addison pulled the flier off the wall and put it in her pocket anyway.

XXXX

Derek sat in cafeteria staring at the flier. It was a really cute dog. Addison would love him. But how could he even bring that up. He could not tell Addison that he wanted to adopt his ex-girlfriends dog and not have her think that it was all about Meredith. And it was about Meredith, he didn't want her to be sad. But it was about Addison too, he wanted her to be happy.

"Derek."

Derek looked up to see Addison walking briskly towards him. He quickly hid the flier.

"Derek," she repeated, "I want a dog. I want this dog," she emphasized sliding her copy of the flier across the table to him.

"This is Meredith's dog."

"I know. And if that is hard for you I understand. But Derek, I want the dog." Addison stared at him, her eyes pleading.

"The trailer is barely big enough for the two of us and you want to get a dog. Meredith's dog."

Addison was silent for a moment, "I left all my friends, my family, the city I grew up in, everything I know to come out here and be with you. I don't regret it, I would go anywhere with you. But that doesn't make it any less lonely. I want this Derek. Besides, it's just a dog."

Derek looked up at her. It wasn't just a dog to her. It was company. It was a friend when he couldn't be. He was sure that there was some sort of irony, his wife wanting his ex's "McDreamy" replacement, but he wasn't in the mood to figure it out.

"You want a dog? This dog?" It wasn't really a question, it was clarification.

"Derek, I want the dog."

Derek took a deep breath, "Then I'll get you the dog."

Addison lit up. Derek was sure that if there wasn't so many people around she would have squealed.

XXXX

"I want the dog."

"What?" Meredith was sure that she had heard him wrong.

"Your dog. Your looking for a new home for him right?" Derek spoke nervously, "I want him."

"But, Addison..."

"I talked to her, she is okay with it." Derek was fairly certain that he shouldn't mention the fact that Addison was so excited for the impending arrival of the dog that she had gone out to buy it presents.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Derek nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "He'll love it. Lots of room to run around. I'll take good care of him." he promised.

XXXX

Derek walked into the trailer later that night to see shopping bags everywhere and his wife standing in the middle of it holding a giant beige suede pillow.

"I knew when you said that you were buying stuff for the dog that you wouldn't be buying stuff just for the dog." he said closing the door behind him, "What is that?"

"A dog bed," she replied proudly, "See, it has his name on it," she revealed turning it around so that Derek could see the monograming. "And this stuff _is_ all for the dog."

"You had his bed monogrammed?"

"Of course."

Derek smiled as he shook his head, "Your spoiling him before he even gets here."

Addison ignored him, "We are going to have to move more stuff outside," she stared at a random pile of their stuff, "Maybe we could get a shed."

"What?"

"A shed."

"I heard you."

"Well there is no place to put his bed."

"He's a dog."

"He still needs somewhere to sleep."

Derek was stunned, "I'll go get a shed this weekend."

"Okay," Addison nodded,

Derek watched in amazement as Addison moved around the trailer trying to find a place for all the dog's new things. "Your really excited aren't you."

"Yes," Addison replied sitting across from him at the table, "I am."

"It's just a dog Addison."

Addison shot him a look but didn't respond, "Do you think that he'll like me."

"Of course he will."

Addison looked unsure, "He _is_ Meredith's dog."

"And you think that she may have brainwashed him against you?"

Addison shrugged.

"Meredith doesn't hate you enough to brainwash him. I'd be more worried about Steevens."

XXXX

Meredith had just left. Derek followed the sound of barking and laughter to the back of the trailer.

"Paw. Paw. Good Boy!" Addison exclaimed as Doc placed a paw in her out stretched hand. "You are so smart! Yes you are!" Addison kneeled in the middle of the bed and laughed as Doc tried to knock her over to get at the toy she held.

"So he likes you?"

Addison didn't reply, she just crawled to the edge of the bed and hugged Derek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Derek stiffened slightly as her arms went around his neck, but almost instantly he relaxed. "Your welcome," he whispered as he hugged her back.

They hadn't held each other like that in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

So do we like it? I am thinking of continuing it for a bit. Maybe their first night with Doc, or first day, or week. I dunno. But the idea of the Shepherds adjusting to a dog is hilarious.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

What to say, what to say. Generally people seem to like the story. A couple people think that Doc should eat all of Addison's shoes, but only because they hate Addison, to that I say 1) that's mean, and 2) Addison doesn't seem the type to leave her $600 shoes just laying around. I am not saying that Doc wont eat some cherished possessions at some point but it will not be to spite Addison.

What else. Oh, ha, ok. If you are just going to send me a review to tell me that you hated my story but that it was well written, but then you manage to have 5 grammar and spelling mistakes in those 22 words, don't bother. I won't believe that you know what you are talking about. I think that's all. Sorry if I sound like a b, but well, sometimes I am.

I hope you continue to like this story (I don't actually think that this is how it happened, but I think that it is one of many rather optimistic possibilities).

XXXX

To say that Doc was rambunctious would have been an understatement. The Shepherd's played with him until they were literally to tired to play anymore. Derek had even taken him for a late night walk to introduce him to his new yard. But still he would not calm down and go to bed. Derek and Addison sat at the table in their pajama's and watched him.

"I think," began Addison, "that he is waiting for Meredith to come bring him home."

Doc stared mournfully at the door.

"Yeah," Derek agreed as he tried not to yawn.

Addison got up and sat on the floor beside Doc's bed. "Come here, baby," she said coaxing him away from the door. Doc reluctantly settled himself on the pillow but continued to stare at the door. Addison leaned her head against the couch and rubbed his head. "Go to bed Derek. I'll wait with him till he falls asleep."

Derek stared at her uncertainly until another yawn forced him to admit defeat. "Goodnight."

XXXX

90 minutes later Addison finally crawled into bed.

"Is he asleep." Derek murmured, not really awake.

"Yes."

"It's like having a large furry baby."

Addison was to tired to laugh.

45 minutes later

Addison half sat up and looked around her in confusion. What was that sound? She tried to look around but her eyes refused to adjust to the dark. "Der? Derek?"

"What?" Came his grumbled reply.

"What's that noise?"

Derek propped himself up on an elbow and looked around in confusion. Finally his eyes settled on the edge of the bed, right by Addison's elbow. "It's the dog."

"Can't sleep?" she asked Doc who stood there watching her as he whimpered.

Doc whined and put a paw up on the bed, resting his chin beside it.

Addison looked at Derek. Derek looked at Doc.

"No way."

"It's just one night." Addison countered as she patted the bed.

Doc jumped up and settled on the edge of the bed next to Addison, shooting Derek a disdainful look.

"Mama's boy." Derek muttered as he fell back asleep.

XXXX

Derek awoke a few hours later. Something was different. He opened one eye. All he saw was red. Addison's hair. It took him a minute to process. They had never been particularly cuddly sleepers, especially lately. But yet here they were, Addison's back pressed against his chest and his arm resting on her hip. Derek raised his head slightly. Doc was somehow managing to take up three-quarters of the bed forcing Addison and Derek to share the bit by the wall.

Suddenly Doc started to whimper. Then he started to shake and bark in his sleep.

Addison's eyes flew open. "What the..." she exclaimed.

Doc's paw flew out and scraped her arm.

"Ow," she exclaimed, clamoring over Derek so that he was between her and the dog.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Do you think he was dreaming?" Addison asked breathlessly.

"I think so."

"Do you think that he'll do it again?"

"I don't know."

Addison inched closer to the wall and lay back down.

"Your on my side." Derek said looking at her.

"I was injured," Addison reminded him snuggling under the sheets.

"That has been my side for... almost 15 years."

"You have to protect me from further attacks."

Derek lay down between Addison and Doc, glaring at him for the third time that night, and moving as far away from the attack zone as possible, "This is going to be a long night," he murmured .

XXXX

The next morning Derek woke up slowly. "Addy?" he murmured.

"What?" she whispered back from his right side. She seemed to be laughing.

"Why are you biting my arm?"

Addison convulsed into laughter, "I'm not."

Derek opened open eye to see Doc staring back at him. Doc held Derek's arm right above the wrist in his mouth gnawing at it as if it were a bone. Derek shot up. Slightly disoriented from waking up with Addison on his right instead of his left, he stumbled out of bed. "Ugh," he murmured wiping the drool off his forearm, it didn't really hurt but it was very very slimy. He glared at Doc as the dog crawled over to where Derek had been laying and curled up next to Addison.

"I was wrong. Meredith brainwashed him against me," he muttered disappearing into the bathroom.

XXXX

When Derek emerged from the shower 20 minutes later Addison was dressed in jeans and sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed with his laptop. Doc's head rested on her knee.

"There is no more hot water," Derek stated matter of factly, "I felt entitled 'cause your dog used my arm as a chew toy."

"That's fine." Addison didn't even look up, "Hand me the phone."

Derek rolled his eye in annoyance, it wasn't nearly as fun if she wasn't going to react. "What are you doing?"

"I am looking for a Doggy Daycare and an Obedience class. What nights work best for you?"

"What?"

"For the classes. They say that you should go as a family, that way everyone is learning the same thing."

Derek was stunned. A family. Was that what they were now? Had the dog moved them from being just a couple to being a family?

"I was thinking that we could take the 6pm class on Monday and Wednesdays," Addison continued, "We have counseling at 8 on those nights anyway so we will already be in town. And this trainer seems highly recommended. As soon as I check the references..."

Derek cut in, "Addy, we have only had the dog 12 hours."

Addison didn't see a point, "So?"

Derek shook his head. It was no use, "So what do we do with him when we are in with the counselor? We won't have time to bring him back and I don't think that Dr.? will want Doc in his office."

"I thought that Meredith could take him."

Derek got up and left the room, Doc trailing at his heels hoping for breakfast. 'Not going to happen' he thought. "We have to go to work."

"I only have to go in for an hour. Do you want to come visit the daycare's with us?" Addison asked following him into the kitchen area.

"Us?"

Addison leaned on the fridge, "I know that I am acting kinda crazy right now, but I want this to work out."

Derek poured out two bowls of cereal and put them on the table. "What makes you think that it wont?"

Addison got the milk and sat down across from Derek. "I thought that we could do this together," She studied her breakfast, "I was hoping that we could get to know each other again. We have both changed so much but neither of us wants to take about it. This could be our last chance to get it right."

Derek stopped eating and stared at her. "Last chance? Addison..."

"Derek, I am trying so hard and... I just... I don't know what else to do. You've got to give me something."

Derek looked around him. "I'll take Doc out for a walk while you finish getting ready."

Addison looked at him expectantly.

"I have patients to check on." He continued, "But we will all drive in together, and after I am done we can do whatever you two want to do for the rest of the day."

"Even if it is shopping?"

"Even if it is shopping?"

"Good. Because Doc chewed up all our sneakers before climbing in bed with us last night."

XXXXXXXXXX

So there is the first night with Doc. I have a few ideas for a couple of scenes but I don't know if I have enough for another chapter. We will see. Just for curiosity sake, if things continue to improve with Addek with the addition of the dog how long do you think before they would go back to normal?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look! An update!

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the third time in a week that this had happened. Hating to be left alone, Doc had started pulling the stuffing out of all his toys if Derek and Addison left him alone. This time they had been gone 20 minutes to get milk and shampoo.

Derek grabbed the garbage can and walked around the trailer picking up scattered bits of cotton.

Addison picked up the sewing kit she had bought and gathered up toys.

Derek returned with a new bag of cotton batting and the few demolished toys that he had found in the bedroom.

Doc sat in front of the table and watched them reassemble his toys. He had torn the garbage bags apart the last time they tried to throw one out.

"How was your day?" Addison asked jokingly, she said it every time they sat down at the table.

"Fine," he replied with a smile, "How was yours?"

"Great, I had lunch with a gorgeous neurologist," she said, raising her eyebrow and grinning.

"Really? I anyone I know?"

"Don't think so," she grinned slyly, "He offered to whisk me away on his yacht."

Derek smiled, "When do you leave?"

Addison tied a knot in her thread, "I had to tell him that I couldn't go," she said sadly, "That unfortunately, I'm married."

"How did he take it?"

"He offered to throw in some diamonds and an island in the Caribbean."

Derek shook his head and feigned disappointment, "And all I can offer you is an airstream in the middle of nowhere and my ex's dog that is bent on destroying every nice thing that we own."

"I know," Addison smiled, "How could I give this all up."

Doc barked and Addison threw him the toy she had just finished fixing.

"Do you realize," Addison said thoughtfully as she reached for another toy, "That since we got the dog we laugh more. And we just joked about me committing adultery, the trailer and Meredith."

"Do _you _realize that since we got the dog we haven't..." Derek glanced towards the bedroom and then back down at his stuffed football.

"Okay Derek, we had sex yesterday," she reminded him, rolling her eyes at his lack of memory retention.

"Oh no." Derek shook his head, "That doesn't count. That bathroom is not big enough to properly... it doesn't count."

"Well that bathroom," Addison pointed out, "Is the only room in the trailer that has a door."

"So..."

"So..." Addison blushed slightly, "I don't... he could... the dog..."

"Your worried that the dog would see us?"

"Yes!"

"He's a dog!" Derek laughed.

"I know but," Addison blushed again, "Shut up."

"So... what?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"Why me? Your the one with the problem."

"But your the one that wants to live in an airstream," she teased throwing a stuffed pork chop at his head.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Addison stood up from the table and picked up there pagers.

"Yours or mine?" Derek asked.

"Mine," Addison picked up her coat, "I'll be back as soon as I can. You two be good," she added kissing Derek on the cheek and patting Doc on the head as she left.

XXXX

Addison was exhausted. She wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed. She was already half asleep by the time she left the bathroom and headed for bed.

"Doc," she sighed. The dog was completely taking up her side of the bed, and she wasn't completely sure that at one point his head hadn't been on her pillow. "Please move."

Derek and Doc continued to sleep soundly.

"Ugh," she groaned attempting to pick him up. For a small dog he was surprisingly heavy. And a surprisingly sound sleeper.

"Fine," she said giving up, "But don't think this means you have won. Tomorrow night you are sleeping in your own bed." Addison grabbed her pillow, which she hoped was free of dog drool, and the blanket off the end of the bed, and headed for the couch.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

Addison finished turning the couch into a bed and tossed her pillow onto one end. "Doc stole my spot and I was to tired to argue," she yawned laying down and pulling the blanket up over her.

Derek stared at her for a minute, then glanced back at the bed.

"What are you doing?" Addison murmured, already half asleep.

Derek crawled into bed beside her, "I've just gotten used to having you around," he whispered moving closer so that they could share the pillow and the blanket.

"Do you think that it is slightly ridiculous that the dog has the entire bed and we are sleeping on the pullout couch?" she yawned.

"Yes," Derek mumbled almost asleep again.

"Hmmm." Addison sighed.

"Addy?" Derek whispered, a bit more awake, "How tired are you?"

"Exhausted."

"Cause you can't see the couch from the bedroom."

Addison was silent for a moment, before she rolled over to face him, "I suddenly feel very refreshed," she grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how much more I can get out of this story. In my opinion Doc is kinda like a healer of broken hearts. Meredith got him to help her, but once she realized that she had her friends (mainly George) she was able to give him up. So he went to the Shepherd's who's relationship was in serious need of some TLC, and now they are getting closer. I dunno what else to do. I seriously have _maybe _one more chapter in me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. This is it. This is all I got. And on the bright side, If I am not writing this I can update the other one.

XXXX

"You boys look comfortable." Addison said entering the bedroom.

"Your wearing your glasses."

"My contacts were bothering me. How is the book?"

"Pretty good. Lots of battles. Doc likes a good battle."

"Your reading to the dog?" Addison raised her eyebrow as she took off her glasses and set them on the night stand.

"I am expanding his mind. He has been very sheltered."

Addison shook her head and laughed, "Is there room in there for one more?"

"Yup," Derek nodded and attempted to nudge Doc away from the middle of the bed.

He refused to move.

"Doc," Addison ordered kneeling on the edge of the bed, "Get off."

Nothing.

"Just move to the end of the bed," she pleaded attempting to push him to the foot of the bed.

"Come on Doc," Derek encouraged, "Move over so your mother can go to bed."

Doc slowly and deliberately stood up, glared at them both, and moved exactly 6 inches towards the end of the bed.

Addison attempted to slide into bed. "Ok, this is not going to work. I'm going to have to... sleep sideways or something."

"I told you not let him sleep in the bed," Derek admonished, holding out his arm out so that she could rest against his chest.

"He gets lonely by himself."

"Then I wouldn't complain," Derek replied resting his hand on her hair.

Addison didn't reply. She just lay there not moving a muscle. Derek's chin resting on the top of her head, his hand running over her hair, stopping every so often to rest his fingers against her temple. She stayed still and he slowly glided the fingers of his other hand over the forearm that rested on his chest, then gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his index finger still rubbing her skin.

Then he sighed.

Addison didn't move. Derek was lost in his thoughts.

He sighed again.

"That was a big sigh."

"Long day."

She knew why. Addison slowly pulled away and with resolve, rolled over onto her stomach to face him. "Do you ever think that you made the wrong decision?"

"About what?" he asked, stalling for time.

Addison looked him straight in the eye, "About taking me back. Do you ever wish that you hadn't?"

Derek stared at the ceiling then down at Doc, "Sometimes I think that it would have been easier, to have just signed the papers and moved on."

"With Meredith?"

Derek was silent, "Without you."

Addison stared at him.

He looked back at her, "Yeah, probably with Meredith."

Addison sat up and turned away from him, "Your not happy Derek."

"Neither are you," he pointed out, reaching over to touch her.

"For different reasons," she replied not pulling away from his touch, "Your not happy because you lost Meredith, I'm not happy because I still don't have you."

Derek was silent for a moment, "Do you remember that insane nurse that you worked with New York? When you were finishing up your residency?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember what she used to do after you would give a diagnoses?"

"No."

"She would explain it to the patient again, but she would compare it to something that they could relate to. And eventually you started to do it too, and then I started doing it and..."

"What is your point?"

Derek reached over and pulled her back to him so that the back of her neck rested on his chest and his arm lay under her chin. "Loosing Meredith was like loosing my right arm."

Addison closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

"I miss her. It's hard to get used to not having her around, and I still get those phantom pains and I don't know if they will ever completely go away," he paused and held her a little tighter, "But when I left you in New York it was like... having both my legs amputated, half of me was let behind; and if I lost you, for good, it would be like having all my vital organs removed, my brain, my heart, the things that make me me. There would be nothing left."

Addison unconsciously moved closer to him, "You would still have your left arm."

"A left arm isn't a left arm without a heart to give it blood or a brain to give it a purpose," he told her kissing her temple, "I just need you to learn to live with my phantom pains."

Doc choose that moment to crawl back up the bed and rest his head on Addison's stomach, inviting both of them to pet him.

"Derek? A few minutes ago," she said slowly, "Did you refer to me as Doc's mother?"

XXXX

_6 months later_

"Tell me again why are going to this?" Meredith looked out the window as her, Izzie, George and Alex drove towards the Shepherds trailer for what Derek described as 'The Most Dysfunctional Fourth of July Party on the West Coast'.

"Because we were invited," Izzie reminded her for the 5th time, as she turned around to check on her apple pies for the 10th time.

"It was a pity invite," Meredith murmured.

"So what," Alex chimed in from the back seat, "There is a barbecue and cake."

"And my gorgeous ex-boyfriends and his gorgeous wife and MY dog."

"You dog-sit for them 3 times a week so that they can go to counseling. You know they are together, you know they are happy...ish" George pointed out, "Get over it."

"George!" Meredith's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh come on," Alex cut in, "We were all thinking it."

"Besides," Izzie teased, "You've got that hot baseball playing EMT keeping you warm at night."

"Shut up," Meredith blushed as she put the car in park.

"Where is everyone?" Izzie asked as they approached Cristina and Bailey sitting on the Shepherd's deck.

Cristina didn't look up, "Down there" she nodded towards the bottom of a downward slope, "Being happy."

Bailey shook her head, "Bein' stupids more like it," she admonished the dozen or so people playing a friendly game of football, Doc in the middle of it all, "We get one day off and every single one of those idiots is going to break a bone. Drinkin' to much, showin' off. And that's before they get the fireworks out. And do you know who is going to be stitchin' them back up? Me."

The five interns moved away from Bailey and her rant, deciding instead to sit on the hill and watch the game.

"Who's got the booze?" Alex asked as they settled on the grass.

"I do," Cristina replied dragging over a cooler and waving to Burke on the field.

"Want one Mer?" George asked holding out a cold beer.

But Meredith wasn't listening. She was watching Derek. She couldn't help but smile. He seemed to be having the time of his life. She watched him run a few steps backwards to catch a throw from one of the nurses. He started his victory dance prematurely though because just has he was about to score Nurse Debbie stole the ball and headed for the opposite end. Derek was stunned for a moment then took off after her.

Then Meredith lost track of him, as every player from both sides converged in the middle trying to get there hands on the ball. Suddenly Addison broke free, ball in hand, and headed for the goal line, Derek close behind her. She was within a few meters of the goal when Derek caught her by the waist and spun her around. She screamed and laughed at the same time. She held on the the ball with all of her might desperate to keep it away from the opponent, until Nurse Debbie once again saved the day, taking the ball from Addison and expertly assuring a goal.

But Meredith missed the goal. She was watching the Shepherds. When Debbie grabbed the ball, the two of them had collapsed on the ground. Addison was the first to jump up, proclaiming her teams victory, but extending a hand to help her husband to her feet. They walked hand in hand for a moment then Derek dropped her hand in order to put an arm around her shoulder and pull her playfully towards him, casually dropping a kiss on her hair. Addison put her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder for a minute, snaking her fingers through the hand that rested on her shoulder. Doc jumped excitedly around them.

"They look happy," Meredith said out loud, "Like a family."

The other interns stared at her.

"Oh thank God. Finally! " Cristina sighed with relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ok. Seriously. That's all I got. I can't do anything more for this story. And I know nothing about football, so if I got everything wrong just pretend that it is another spot that only exists in the land of Grey's and it is called football cause in this land they aren't very creative.

So for the last time, Review! It won't get you anymore chapters on this story, but I have others, and I'll probably write more.


End file.
